Over Your Ed
"Over Your Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 1 'and of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy plans to completely make over Ed to make him a cool guy (Ed The Great). Plot The day begins as Edd is seen taking a bath, trying to scrub a stubborn grass stain off his arm. We then see Eddy taking a shower and accidentally swallowing a bar of soap while scat-singing. We then see Ed's disgusting bathroom. It's implied that he was possibly going to bathe, that is, if he didn't completely forget about it. As the day goes on, Eddy and Edd set up for their "En-o-gee" drink stand to make a profit. While Edd tries to fill in the exact amount of sugar, Eddy dumps an entire bag of sugar in the drink! When Edd has a sample taste, he becomes incredibly hyper and begins bouncing off the walls, and he will remain this way for most of the episode. When Ed shows up, he accidentally ruins everything, because of his stench and his clumsiness. Eddy and Edd decide to fix this problem. After taking a good bath, a new hairdo, getting a change of clothes, and spewing out his new catchphrases, everyone becomes impressed with this newer, cooler Ed. Eddy gets the idea of putting on a show and charge admission fee. Everything goes well, until the Kanker Sisters show up and ruin everything by throwing them in a wheelbarrow of manure and then hijacking the profits. At the end, the Eds sit on a sidewalk, with Eddy down in the dumps because he lost his money, Edd with a painful headache from a huge sugar crash, and big Ed back to his old and smelly, but lovable, self. Memorable Quotes *'''Ed: "Can I be the sales Ed?" Eddy: "No way! You'll screw it up!" Edd: "Eddy! It can't hurt!" Eddy: moans ---- *'Eddy': unhappy "Ladies and gentlemen…" Ed excited: "Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy: "Come buy our delicious…" Ed: "Come buy our deciduous…" voice "Uh…" Eddy: "En-o-gee drink." Ed: "Hello!" and Nazz walk up ''"I'm the Sales-Ed!" '''Kevin': "En-o-gee drinks?" Ed: "Here, try some!" part of the sign "Oops!' ---- *'Ed': flies "Hey guys!" Eddy: "What is it, Ed?" Ed: "I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Eddy: Ed a dark look "I wish I had a fence post, Ed." ---- *'Ed': he is in his own bathroom "Now, what did I come in here for?" ---- *''Edd & Eddy gave Ed a bath in the wagon'' Ed: "Am I cool, now?" Eddy: "No, you're naked." ---- *'Ed': "Is sitting naked in a wagon cool?" Eddy: "No, skunk pits, it isn't." Edd and checking the shower plan: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Everything's ready, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': growls "Ed! What do you have to say for yourself?" Ed Ed: "Drink Mister?" Eddy: "What are we gonna do with you?" Edd: sugar high "How about a complete image makeover?" Eddy: "Yeah! Under my supervision, you will become the definition of cool!" Ed "Follow me, stinky!" follows Eddy Ed's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode: *"I'm hip baby." *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5' 9'', give or take."'' *"Waggity-doo!" *"I'm too hot to use in a pot!" *"Slick me back, because I'm happening!" *"Yabba dabba crackers!" *"Yabba dabba." Trivia/Goofs *Ed reveals he's about 5' 9" (69 inches) tall. *Ed has red-orange hair in this episode, but in "The Luck of the Ed" his hair is black since he doesn't shower. *When Ed gets span around towards the end of the episode, he looks like he's wearing green, although he was wearing a white shirt at the time. *Watch the pink sugar bowl which says the word "sugar", the r'' in the word sugar changes to a capital '''R', to a small r between shots. *After the Eds fail in their attempt to make Ed cool and they are shown sitting on a sidewalk, when Eddy replies to Ed's phrase Edd's socks are missing. *When the new Ed is revealed walking out of Eddy's closet, notice that Eddy has women's shoes paired with all his other shoes for some reason. *With Ed's strength and Edd's hyperactivity they could've have just busted out of the wall. *This is the first episode everybody appears and has lines. *Edd is shown to be EXTREMELY hyperactive if he consumes sugar. *Edd is seen taking a bath in this episode. However, he prefers to shower in later episodes. *This episode was the only time Ed took any sort of bath or shower (with the help of Eddy and Double D of course) Gallery File:Edr.jpg|Ed's new look File:Eddy's_Bathroom.jpg|Eddy taking a shower O-GEE.jpg|The En-O-Gee Drinks stand File:Edd under bed.jpg|DOUBLE D! What are you doing under there? Video This clip was provided by TVEdEddNEddy on Youtube NsVfJnn8_1E See also *Ed The Great *En-O-Gee Drinks Category:Episodes Category:Season 1